1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a frame for an automobile license plate. Such frames may be plastic, metal or other suitable material
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the United States, automobile license plates are of a standardized construction. The plates are generally rectangular with predetermined external dimensions. Standardized construction of the automobile license plate also includes standardized locations for placement of mounting holes formed through the license plate. The standardized mounting holes include two mounting holes positioned adjacent an upper edge of the plate in predetermined locations and a pair of lower mounting holes positioned adjacent the lower edge of the plate in predetermined positions.
Within the various states, state regulatory agencies (for example, a state department of transportation) will regulate the type and location of information which is required to appear on the face of the plate. For example, a state may require that an identifying number be positioned in a certain location on the face of the plate and that other information such as issuance stickers and state names be located on other surfaces of the face of the plate. Such information must be visible when the plate is secured to an automobile.
With the benefit of a standardized construction of license plates with respect to external dimensions and positioning of mounting holes, automobile manufacturers construct automobiles for U.S. markets with locations on the automobiles prepared to accept license plates of the predetermined construction. For example, an automobile manufacturer will provide a location on the bumper of a vehicle with the location sized to receive the license plate and with the location having mounting mechanisms (for example, threaded nuts) positioned to be in alignment with one or more pairs of the license plate mounting holes when the license plate is placed against the bumper area in overlying relation. Commonly, vehicles manufactured for the U.S. market only secure the license plate to the vehicle through the upper mounting holes even though the lower pair of mounting holes is made available on the license plate.
For some time, license plate frames have been very popular. A license plate frame surrounds the peripheral edge of the license plate and provides a decorative effect. The frame is sized to cover and surround the peripheral edge with the frame commonly having attachment mechanisms which capture the plate within the frame. The attachment mechanisms of the prior art frames required that the frame extend beyond the peripheral edge of the license plate to provide a wrap-a-round securement to the plate. Such frames would typically be used by automobile dealerships who would secure the frame and plate to the vehicle at the time of purchase with the frame containing the name of the dealership for advertisement purposes. Also, people commonly buy license plate frames to carry a wide variety of messages including University affiliations or other messages.
In recent years, automobile manufacturers have made increasing encroachment on the area in which a license plate is to be attached. Namely, a bumper may be provided with a recessed area into which a license plate is to be attached. If the recessed area is sized such that the license plate can just barely fit, a prior art frame cannot be installed onto the license plate without great difficulty since the frame is sized greater than the license plate. It is an object of the present invention to provide a license plate frame which can be secured to a license plate without increasing the size requirements for the license plate attachment area.